LA Verdad Oculta
by ToryCrzy
Summary: que hubiera pasado si los hechos de ese fatidico 31 de Octubre hubieran ocurrido de una manera un tanto distinta ?
1. El Inicio

_EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA INCREIBLE J.K ROWLING, YO SOLO ESCRIBO ESTO COMO MANERA DE ENTRETENER Y DE HACER LA HISTORIA DE HARRY COMO MI MENTE LOCA Y RETORCIDA SE LA IMAGINA :)_

** INICIO**

Era una noche estrellada en Londres, mas específicamente en una pequeña comunidad conocida como Privet Drave , todas las casa se encontraban con las luces apagadas y esto daba a creer que los habitantes se encontraban dormidos y asi era a menos que dejaras de contar a cierto joven de cabello azabache, el cual dormia en una diminuta alacena debajo de las escaleras en el numero 4, este joven que de vista no pasaba de los 12 años se encontraba tirado sobre un diminuto camastro lleno de cobijas todas rotas y descuidadas o en palabas del joven, su cama , se encontraba con la vista hacia el techo mostrando sus ojos, los cuales eran de un verde precioso, mas brillante que las esmeraldas, haciendo una cuenta regresiva pues estaba a minutos de ser 31 de Julio, fecha en la cual cumplia 13 años, evento que a cualquier adolescente le encantaba y esperaba con ansias por los regalos y demás que recibían, sin embargo, el solo esperaba que pasara las fecha para volver a la normalidad, ya que en sus 12 años de convivencia con la familia Dursley nunca había recibido ni una sola felicitación.

Este joven era huérfano desde hace 12 años, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente en la carretera camino a visitar a su tia y el Harry James Dursley fue el único que salio con vida gracias a que se encontraba en una silla para bebes en la parte trasera, sujeto a mas no poder. Desde ese mismo instante su vida paso a ser decepcion tras decepcion, a los tres días del accidente su custodia fue entregada a sus únicos familiares vivos, Petunia Dursley (antes Evans) y Vernon Dursley , sus tan "queridos" tios, desde pequeño y sin saber la razón era tratado de una forma nada buena para un niño de su edad, su dormitorio , si es que se le puede llamar haci, siempre ha sido la pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras a sido tratado mas como una mascota que como un familiar por sangre, pero el aguantaba estos maltratos pensando que algún dia, un familiar perdido vendría a rescatarlo de los Dursley, sin embargo, con trece años recién cumplidos esos sueños quedaron justo en eso, en sueños de un niño pequeños que desea ser querido y tener una familia.

**_Que tal ?_**

**_Cuantos tomatazos meresco ? _**

**_si es que te agrado aunque sea un poquito dejamer review o como se escriba (en este momento no recuerdo ) y dime que tal la vez y si no te gusto, tambien te puedes expresar :)_**


	2. La Otra Version

_EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA INCREIBLE J.K ROWLING, YO SOLO ESCRIBO ESTO COMO MANERA DE ENTRETENER Y DE HACER LA HISTORIA DE HARRY COMO MI MENTE LOCA Y RETORCIDA SE LA IMAGINA :)_

**La Otra Version**

P.O.V.

El Valle de Godric se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, pues cada 31 de Julio se conmemoraba la caída del mago mas tenebroso de la época, la caída de Lord Voldemort pero, en esta comunidad esa fecha tenia otro significado, pues también era el aniversario de la muerte de un niño que todos conocían y amaban, el primogénito del matrimonio Potter, era muy bien sabido en este pequeño valle que la paz que tuvieron por 9 años fue gracias a la perdida de ese chiquitin de mirada inocente que apenas con 1 año recién cumplido se enfrento contra Voldemort y de una manera que nadie sabe como paso ocasiono la caída temporal de dicho mago tenebroso.

Pero el sacrificio fue mucho, cuatro muertes ocurrieron esa noche , 3 de las cuales el mundo mágico entero lamenta, sobre todo la familia que se encontraba en una de las propiedades mas antiguas del Valle. Esta era la propiedad Potter aunque había otro terreno que pertenecía a los Potter, la casa en la que todo ocurrío, la cual hoy en dia era un monumento a los muertos esa noche.

Sin embargo la casa a la que nos referimos se encuentra en uno de los terrenos mas alejados de la entrada principal, una casa que luce hogareña pero al mismo tiempo tiene ese aire señorial de lo que lleva generaciones hay.

En ella habitaba una familia, mas exclusivamente hay habitaba la familia Potter, conformada por James y Lily Potter; los aurores mas conocidos por el mundo mágico, ya que se enfrentaron decenas de veces a Voldemort y todas ellas las ganaron ellos o si no era el caso acababan con mas ventaja que el lado contrario, también vivían en esa casa 2 niños pequeños; John de 9 años, el cual era una replica exacta de Lily, excepto por los ojos que los tenia de un color avellana y Nicole de 2 años, ella era un clon de Lily en miniatura.

Tambíen era de conocimiento publico que desde el incidente que dejo a los Potter sin su primogénito, sus amigos de la infancia, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se mudaron con los Potter, esta era un familia donde se demostrabas amor mutuamente y si se a de decir los hijos eran malcriados por el padre y los tíos, sin embargo era lo que muchos llamarían las familia perfecta.

Pero hoy era uno de los dias mas tristes para esta familia perfecta, tanto los padres como los tios se la pasaban lamentando todo el dia de las decisiones que ocasionaron la tragedia por la que sufrian, y aunque los niños no sabian por que todos se ponían tan tristes ese día, si sabían que tenia algo que ver con la caida de El señor tenebroso; cada años la familia Potter cancelaba sus actividades por ese día para pasarlo en familia, en las mañanas los primeros en levantarse eran los niños y siempre esperaban a que su madre bajara para prepararles el desayuno.

Durante todo el día recibían llamadas de diferentes personas que conocían preguntándoles siempre la misma cosa "¿Como se encuentran?" y ellos siempre respondían "Bien, Gracias por preguntar, con los años es mas fácil de superar". Pero ocurría todo lo contrario, Lily se la pasaba en el sotano, el cual contenía recuerdos de su pequeño Harry y James, Sirius y Lupin se metían en la cocina a beber Whiskey de Fuego , no salían hasta que eran las 5 de la tarde hora en la cual toda la familia se encaminaba al cementerio para visitar las tumbas de :

"Harry James Potter" -Amado hijo,ahijado y sobrino aunque haya sido por corto tiempo el que estuviste con nosotros, siempre te amaremos -

"Charlus Potter" -El mejor padre del mundo, el suegro mas cariñoso que se pudiera tener y el abuelo protector hasta el final-

"Dorea Potter" -La personas mas encantadora y amorosa, la mama mas querida del mundo y la abuela protectora y guerrera-

Eran las lapidas de los muertos esa noche; cada que hiban a visitarlas siempre pensaban lo mismo y en sus mentes solo haba una persona culpable de estas muertes; Colagusano.

Lily al ver la pequeña tumba de su hijo, solo deseaba poder volver a sostenerlo aunque sea solo por una ultima vez y aunque tuviera a John y a Nicole, seguía extrañando a Harry ese hermoso bebe con su cabello toso revuelto igual que el del padre, y con sus ojos verdes en los que te veis reflejado y demostraban la inocencia del bebe.

_**Ojala y no me hayan quedado muchas faltas de ortografia y si es haci en verdad los siento, me emociono escribiendo y se me olvida eso ;)**_

**_P.D lo siento por poner dos veces el primero es que aun no le entiendo del todo a como publicar historias y capitulos :)_**

_**Cuantos tomatazos meresco ?**_

_**si es que te agrado aunque sea un poquito dejamer review o como se escriba (en este momento no recuerdo ) y dime que tal la vez y si no te gusto, tambien te puedes expresar :)**_


	3. imer Contacto

**EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K ROWLING YO SOLO HAGO LO QUE MI MENTE RETORCIDA SE IMAGINA. ;)**

**SIENTO MUCHO NO ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO. LO QUE PASA ES QUE TUVE UNA SEMANA DE LOCOS (SEMANA DE EVALUACION) Y EN SERIO NO PUDE NI DORMIR ENTRE TRABAJOS Y QUE EXAMENES PERO JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE NO VOLVERA A OCURRIR TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR 2 VECES POR SEMANA.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

Acostumbrado a levantarse con el ruido típico a el incido del día, vaya sorpresa que se llevo cierto azabache cuando a las 8 en punto se despertaba, sin la mas mínima seña de que en esa casa vivieran mas personas que el, temeroso de hacer el menor ruido y causar la furia de su tío por levantarlo temprano, salió de su alacena lo mas lento que pudo e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Al intentar abrir la puerta se encontró cierta resistencia de el otro lado, y no le quedo otra mas que regresar a la puerta principal para ver si dando la vuelta a la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta de el jardín podría entrar a la cocina.

Sin embargo antes incluso de llegar a la mitad de el pasillo, le llamo la atención un pequeña nota pegada a la puerta principal. Normalmente los sus tíos no le decían relacionado con cosas lo suficiente importantes para dirigirle la palabra a Harry, al tomar la nota reconoció la forzada y deforme letra de si tío;

_"Hemos ido a recoger a Marge a el aeropuerto, mas te vale no tocar nada mientras no estemos, el mínimo rayón y te quedas sin cenar durante un mes"_

- _Vernon Dursley._

Por un momento se quedo de pie, observando el papel e su mano, y solo una palabra se repetía constantemente en su cabeza "Tía Marge", aunque no fuera pariente de Harry, estaba obligado por si tío a llamarla Tía y también estaba obligado a tratarla con respeto, aunque lo único que quisiese hacer fuera tirarle una ensaladera encima. Y es que cada que Marge venia significaban días de tortura para Harry, y no es que sin ella no lo fueran, simplemente con ella todo era peor, se la pasaba consintiendo a Dudley y regañando a Harry de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba mal.

Otra de las actividades favoritas de Marge era molestar a Harry insultando a sus padres, decía que eran uno buenos para nada que murieron por manejar borrachos y cosas por el estilo, y aunque al principio era un poco doloroso, con los años aprendió a ignorar ese tipo de comentarios, pues aunque no conoció a sus padres o por lo menos no los recuerda, sabe que fueron grandes personas que luchaban por lo que querían.

Dejando la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dio vuelta para volver a meterse a su cuarto y estaba a punto de entrar cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, sabia que si contestaba y era alguno de sus tíos se vería en grandes problemas, pero también si no contestaba y era una llamada urgente se vería en mas problemas así que por si las dudas decidió contestar, de todas maneras en cuanto llegara Marge estaría en grandes problemas.

-Residencia Dursley,- dijo Harry con voz fuerte y clara, por un momento se oyó un leve jadeo de sorpresa y después nada, parecía que habían dejado caer el teléfono o lo habían silenciado- ¿Hola? Si esta es una broma no tiene nada de gracioso, o contesta o colgare

-No, no, no aguarda- la voz que le contesto tenia un cierto toque familiar, sabia que lo había escuchado en alguna parte solo que no recordaba en donde- yo este…so-solo quería hablar con Petunia- respondió tartamudeando

-Lo siento, no se encuentra, tuvo que salir de emergencia, pero si gusta puede darme su nombre y numero y le dijo que le devuelva la llamada, ¿le parece?- Harry no paraba de pensar en el milagro de que su tía tuviera un amiga que al parecer si quería hablar con ella, no como la bola de chismosas de la calle que en cuanto no estaba empezaban a criticarla por todo

-S-s-si claro, mi nombre es Lily, ella ya tiene mi numero solo dile que me llame –también era sorprendente que al parecer su amiga era medio tartamuda, ya que no podía completar una oración sin tartamudear.

-Vale yo le dijo, pero me podría decir ¿Lily que?, para que mi tía no se confunda-

-Si claro mmm… soy Potter

-ok en cuanto llegue le aviso que la llamo señora Potter- dijo Harry poniendo fin a la conversación, sin embargo cuando iba a colgar unos gritos provenientes del teléfono lo detuvieron.

-No no no! Aguarda solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry dudando de su decisión.

-Muy bien, dijiste que eras sobrino de Petunia, ¿puedo saber quienes son tus padres?-

-Pues la verdad no se sus nombres solo se que Petunia es mi tía por lo que mi madre fue su hermana.

-Ah…ok…bueno yo este…adiós.

Y así sin mas colgó, Harry apunto el nombre de Lily en un diminuto bloc junto al teléfono, para cuando dejaran recados y se dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y entrando en el. Sin darse cuenta que poco a poco el nombre "_LILY POTTER" _ se iba borrando del bloc, como si nunca hubiera estado hay.

**Y QUE TAL? VOY BIEN O YA ME DESVIÉ DEL CAMINO? **

_**Si es que te agrado aunque sea un poquito dejarme review y decirme que tal la vez y si no te gusto, también te puedes expresar :)**_

**GRACIAS POR PONER SUS REVIEWS QUE EN SERIO ME SENTÍ GENIAL CUANDO VI QUE HABÍA PERSONAS QUE LEÍAN ESTO SIN QUE LAS OBLIGARA.**

**Y PUES E AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS: **

**jenfer: **que genial que se te hizo interesante y pues como ya dije tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

**q tal: **la verdad por el momento no estaba pensando en algo amoroso y pues si mas adelante se da la situacion por que no ? aunque dire que no soy muy fan de esa relación lo intentare.

**hola: **yeih! me libre de los tomatazos :) y pues de echo por eso puse a Dorea y a Charlus, yo tampoco eh visto muchos en donde salgan ellos dos, nunca olvidaría a Remus, los merodeadores son los personajes que mas me gustan y nunca olvidaría a Moony y John y Nicole definitivamente no son los hijos perfectos teniendo como familia a Sirius quien podría ser bueno y perfecto?

**AikoAmane: **si se que son cortitos pero ya tratare de hacerlos mas grandes y pues e aquí la actualización.


	4. Pudin de Calabaza

**_LA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER LE PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING_**

* * *

**_P.O.V LILY_**

Por más que quisiera pasarse todo el día en la cama, sabia que era imposible pues al faltar apenas un mes para el inicio de cursos en Hogwarts, ya no podía retrasar más la salida al Callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales para el primer año de Nicole.

Y por supuesto, también tenia que comprar sus ingredientes para pociones, ya que desde que era ella quien realizaba cada mes la poción mata lobos, sus materiales iban escaseando cada vez mas, y con el tipo de familia que tenia, no se podía dar el lujo de estar sin poción crece huesos ni un solo día, esto se debía en gran parte a que James, con su enorme obsesión por el quiditch se empeñaba en enseñar a volar a John, el cual con apenas 4 años y faltándole 7 años para entrar a Hogwarts, estaba seguro de entrar a el equipo de quiditch de Gryfindor, aunque como iba a lograr eso en su primer año aun era desconocido para ella.

Sin querer levantarse aun, se volvió a recostar, pensando que unos 5 minutos mas no le hacen mal a nadie, sin embargo sus intentos de volver a dormir se vieron frustrados cuando un pequeño bulto le cayo encima, sin ni siquiera preguntar abrazo a el ya mencionado bulto y empezó a llenarle de besos su diminuto cara. John como digno hijo de James no hacia más que retorcerse en sus brazos y reírse sin parar.

-Mama, ya no me des besos, que no ves que ya soy un adultero- dijo Jon con su voz aguda de niño,

-Johnny se dice adulto y tu aun eres mi bebe hermoso- replico Lily sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Mama, te eh dicho que no me llames Johnny, que dirían mis amigos si te oyeran- le respondió John con sus cara totalmente sonrojada y haciendo un puchero que lo hacia ver a un mas tierno.

-Dirían que tienes una mama muy bonita y buena- al decir esto Lily recién se dio cuenta que con los años, un poco del ego de James se le estaba pegando.

-Pero mami, deja de darme besitos para que te diga que es lo que hicieron mi papa y tío Sirius.

-A ver Johnny, dime que hicieron esta vez

-Pero no te enojes- al momento de decirlo, Johnny puso una carita de "yo no rompo ni un plato", la cual era un replica exacta de la que hacia Sirius cuando lo encontraba haciendo de las suyas en el colegio

-John Orión Potter si no me lo dices en este instante de verdad me voy a enojar así que por favor deja de preocuparte por tu padre y por tu tío y dime ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale mami, -tomo una gran respiración como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera un echo de gravedad- Papá y Tío Siri se levantaron temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Tío Moony por que antier fue luna llena y todavía esta muy cansado, Tío Siri decidió que el le haría un pastel de calabaza y papa dijo que eso se tardaría mucho si lo hacia solo, así que lo empezaron a hacer los dos, papi estaba haciendo la masa y Tío estaba haciendo puré de calabaza pero como no sabia como utilizar la licuadora empezó a hacerlo con magia, pero sin querer Nicole le movió la varita un poco y todos loas trastes empezaron a volar por la cocina, el tostador salió por la ventana y papi dejo de hacer la masa y trato de ayudarlo pero ya había calabaza por toda la cocina, hasta Nicole termino totalmente cubierta yo no por que me salí de allí porque sabia que si ensuciaba me ibas a regañar.-

Al momento en que acabo de relatarle lo ocurrido, no dudó ni un minuto y salió corriendo de la habitación, tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta ni donde había dejado a John, lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a la cocina para poder ver el desastre que seguro habían ocasionado.

Y vaya que era un desastre, su normalmente limpia cocina, ahora estaba completamente cubierta de calabaza, aunque no tenia idea de como era posible pero conociendo a James y a Sirius tenia una explicación razonable, al momento de entrar en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que habían tres bultos que parecían montañas de calabaza, un bulto mas pequeños que los otros dos.

Se decidió a ir por el que mas cerca le quedaba, el cual era uno de los más grandes pero al momento de acercarse, la montaña se paro y corrió gritando hacia el otro lado de la cocina.

-No pelirroja aléjate de mi, que fue James el que provoco todo.

El segundo bulto se paro (James) y comenzó a alejar con el primero (Sirius).

J: Mi culpa? Padfoot fuiste tú a quien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacer un estúpido pastel de calabaza.

P: Pero fuiste tu quien no dijo nada y solo me ayudo.

J: Te ayude por que tú no sabes ni calentar el agua.

P: Claro que si se, no soy tan bestia.

J: Se te quemo el agua, totalmente!

P: Solo fue una vez! Y eso solo paso por que estaba cuidando que Harry no se cayera de su sillita.

Cuando Sirius acabo de hablar la cocina se lleno por un silencio totalmente incomodo, ya que aunque hubieran pasado 12 años la herida aun no se curaba, cada que alguien decía el nombre de Harry, se sentía cierto aire nostálgico en el lugar. Demostrando todo su coraje Gryfindor, Lily fue la que rompió ese silencio.

L: Para mi ambos tuvieron la culpa, así que ambos limpiaran este desastre sin varitas, lo harán con métodos muggle.

Esto causo el efecto deseado, ya que ambos adultos salieron de su letargo, e inmediatamente se pusieron a discutir con ella.

J: Amor de justa, el que empezó todo esto fue Padfoot no yo

P: pelirroja querida y linda, no le creas nada al bruto que tienes como esposo, el fue el causante de todo esto, aquí el cegatón se atrevió a ensuciar mi inmaculado cabello con calabaza!

J: Me estas diciendo cegatón?, pues mira que aunque no lo creas veo mejor que tu, y tu cabello sigue estando igual de feo que siempre.

P: Perdóname Jamsie pero no creo que tu vista sea mejor que la mía, ¿o te tengo que recordar la vez que salimos de paseo en moto y por tus estúpidos lentes casi nos estampas contra un árbol?.

J: mira Padfoot eso fue solo por que…

L: ¡Basta!. Los dos son unos inmaduros, me importa poco quien empezó esto, los dos lo limpiaran y es mi ultima palabra. Y escúchame bien James Charlus Potter, si cuando regrese la cocina sigue igual de sucia dormirás en el sofá, y tu Sirius Orión Black solo te diré que hocicos conocerá su casa en el jardín.

Ambos adultos sabían que Lily hablaba enserio, pues cuando los llamaba por sus nombres completos era cuando estaba realmente enojada.

Sin más que decir, salo de la cocina dejando a los tres castigados y a John como su vigilante.

Al dirigirse hacia su habitación, no pude evitar pasar por el vestíbulo, en el que colgaban montones de fotos de la familia Potter y sus amigos, había desde la foto de la infancia, en la clásica ripa ridícula, también se encontraban fotos de su estadía en Hogwarts, aunque claro, había mas fotos de los merodeadores que de ella y en todas y cada unas de estas fotos se podía apreciar que habían sido editadas para quitar a una persona de la imagen, por lo que solo se podía ver a tres adolescentes sumamente guapos con miradas traviesas y sonriendo libres de presión.

Pero lo que mas destacaba en esta habitación era la foto que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, en la cual se podía apreciar a un niño de 1 año, vestido de calabacita, con su cabello negro todo revuelto, sus hermosos ojos verdes viendo hacia la cámara, con una linda sonrisa en su cara de querubín y en su mano derecha se podía ver que sostenía una paletita roja, la cual sacudía de un lado a otro.

Esta era la última foto de Harry, tomada el mismo día en el que fue asesinado, la fecha se encontraba grabada a fuego en la memoria de cualquiera que perteneciera al mundo mágico.

Y aun ahora, a mas de 9 años de ese día, la herida aun dolía como si hubiere sido ayer, cuando recordaba a Harry no podía evitar pensar en el ¿Qué hubiera?. Al principio todos le decían que con el tiempo se recuperaría, pero lo único que hizo el tiempo fue agrandar la herida.

Su cuarto se encontraba en el segundo piso, entre su oficina y la de James, cuando llego frente a la ama, no quería hacer otra cosa mas que tirarse sobe ella y dormir, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario y se dirigió al ropero, pensando en lo que tenia que hacer durante todo el día, hasta que recordó que era el cumpleaños de su hermana.

Aunque Petunia no quisiera hablar con ella, año con año en su cumpleaños, trataba de comunicarse con ella, le mandaba cartas y siempre las encontraba al día siguiente en su buzón, aunque claro ella era constante y siempre insistía, sin embargo sabiendo que la carta no funcionaria decidió utilizar un medio mas muggle, por lo que tomo el pequeño teléfono sobre su mueble y rápidamente sin permitirse dudar marco el numero de su hermana y pensó que no iban a contestar hasta que al tercer timbre descolgaron.

-Residencia Dursley,- dijo una voz al otro lado y ella sorprendida de que por primera vez le contestaran no respondió- ¿Hola? Si esta es una broma no tiene nada de gracioso, o contesta o colgare

-No, no, no aguarda, yo este…so-solo quería hablar con Petunia- respondió tartamudeando

-Lo siento, no se encuentra, tuvo que salir de emergencia, pero si gusta puede darme su nombre y numero y le dijo que le devuelva la llamada, ¿le parece?-

-S-s-si claro, mi nombre es Lily, ella ya tiene mi numero solo dile que me llame –se sentía ridícula, ya que no podía contestar sin tartamudear y es que la voz al otro lado de la línea le provocaba un sentimiento como de alegría.

-Vale yo le dijo, pero me podría decir ¿Lily que?, para que mi tía no se confunda-

-Si claro mmm… soy Potter

-ok en cuanto llegue le aviso que la llamo señora Potter- dijo el niño misterioso al otro lado de la line -No no no! Aguarda solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo-

-Muy bien, dijiste que eras sobrino de Petunia, ¿puedo saber quienes son tus padres?-

-Pues la verdad no se sus nombres solo se que Petunia es mi tía por lo que mi madre fue su hermana.

-Ah…ok…bueno yo este…adiós.

Y sin mas colgó, por la única razón de que no era posible que el niño con el que acababa de hablar fuera sobrino de Petunia, ella era su única hermana y el único sobrino que tuvo fue Harry, ya que gracias a la total falta de comunicación no estaba ni siquiera enterada de que tenia a dos bellos sobrinos, pero siendo Petunia estaba segura de que no le importaba.

La conversación la dejo en shock, sentada en la cama, con una mano en el pecho y la otra aun aferrada al teléfono y así fue como la encontró James cuando fue a buscarla para desayunar.

_**SE QUE ME MEREZCO MILES DE CRUCIOS POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO EN MAS DE UNA SEMANA, EN VERDaD LO SIENTO**_

_**SE QUE SOY PÉSIMA SIENDO CONSTANTE EN CUANTO A SUBIR CAPÍTULOS PERO ES QUE EN MI ESCUELA NO ME DEJAN NI DORMIR PERO BUENO ESO NO IMPORTA.**_

_**COMO VEN YA VAN SIENDO UN POCO MAS GRANDES Y PUES EN EL PRÓXIMO SERA EN ENCUENTRO DE HARRY CON ALGUIEN DE LOS POTTERS, NO DIRÉ CON QUIEN.**_

**REVIEWS:**

_**SerenaMileto: tu solo di que cosas no entiendes y tratare de resolverte lo mejor que pueda esas dudas :D**_

_**Talyta: la familia en si no falta mucho , primero se encontrara con un miembro pero apartir de ay...**_

_**hola: lo se marge le da un toque de venganza, y pues si tratare de hacer un harrmione aun no se bien como, pero mientras mas lo pienso como que me gusta la idea**_

_**terenteren: recibo tu avada con mucho gusto por que se que me lo merezco y por cierto ¿ya has has leido House of Hades? yo apenas lo **_**_comencé_**

_**oye: sip va a ver un Harry Hermione**_

_**q tal: no es que no me guste es que como que al menos yo no me los imagino juntos, para mi ellos son como hermano/hermana **_

_**:D**_

_**YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO PUES SIGAN LEYENDO, RECUERDEN EXISTE LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION, POR LO QUE SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO O QUIEREN DAR SU OPINION EXISTEN LOS REVIEWS.**_

_**P.D si has leido hasta aqui solo quiero decir gracias por leer mis ocurrencias**_

_**ad proximam (hasta la proxima)**_

_**-creo que se nota que en mi escuela ya estoy viendo latin jeje y lo que es mejor descubri que a mi maestra le gusta harry potter y mi amiga que igual ama HP se mega emociono y empezo a decir hechizos como loca (esta medio chiflada, pero me gusta mucho pasar el tipo con ella )**_


End file.
